Guidance from the Past
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Despite losing Kanade, Yuzuru wants to stay in purgatory to guide the souls of the future kids who come there, but can he? Or do others have different plans for him?


**Irony: When you sit down to write this and your pandora plays Far Away by NickleBack**

Yuzuru was on his knees sobbing on the hard paveled ground as the sun set and his heart kept sinking deepr and deeper. The bright orange sky was decorated by vibrant indigo clouds as the sun shined down strongly,refusing to let night overcome it. An elegant set of cobble stairs led to the paved bridge where Yuzuru had enjoyed his first and last embrace with his lover. He now was alone. A reality that was so very difficult to really accept. He knew he had to though. This world needed someone like him who understood how it worked. Why people were sent there, how to get out of there. Without guidance, who knew what kind of war or havock would unfold. Yuzuru shook his head and stood up, wiping his tears and turning to walk up the stairs..

'Well then, I'll get some dinner and go to bed tomorrow starts a-" a click was heard. Yuzuru looked to the top of the stairs where the click came from. His body froze, then he backed up costing him a humiliating fall down the stairs. His mind struggled to comprehend what, or rather who, he saw.

"I-Masami Iwasawa?" he asked, tryng to figure out why she had the at the 45 pistol she held. The teen nodded and not putting the pistol down, she advanced toward the quivering red head teen. She had astern look on her face.

"You are not staying here. I won't allow it, and if you object, I'll shoot you n the head. Keep trying to stay here and I'll keep shooting you in the head until you do leave." she said calmly but with confdence. Yuzuru's mouth was now completely open and shaking. He shook his head quickly, closing his mouth and lookedat her with frustraation

"How are you even here? What is your problem?" Iwasawa gritted her teeth.

"I don't have problems" she said quietly. Yuzuru nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry I said it like that, but I'm totally confused here. I, We all saw you pass on that night on the stage after you sang your ballad." Iwasawa nodded.

"To explain, I need to back track a little." she said as she sat down, gesturing for the red head to join in sitting with her on the stairs, which he did. Iwasawa put the gun in her lap.

" I was walking down a hall one day and saw a girl . As I passed she asked me if I wished to understand the world. Curious enough I nodded. She led me all the way to a computer lab and down this hatch to a large set of multiple monitors that seemed to aact as computer had several programs on it. The girl requested I clicked on a program called The World, so I did. Pictures of all of us humans, including Tachibana Kanade-" Yuzuru frowned- "Beside every picturre was a summary of the person's life. It shocked me, it really did, but then I saw that Hisako was the side guitarist for Sad Machine, and that made my day." Yuzuru chuckled

"Hey, wait, you started reading our stories?! Isn't that a-" Yuzuru started, iwasawa waved for him to calm down.

'I only looked at the ones of Girls Dead Monster who I knew about. The girl however, seemed to have took a peek. She said she wanted to help them all make it out of here. I was tempted to refuse helping her, since I didn't think I could do it. She then went on to say that I had the right personality for it. She'd seen my concerts and believed that I could lead people out of their battles of despair through my words and action. That was the kind ofpersonality she believed I had. So after a bit more convincing by this girl, I agreed. I started planning how to achieve this. Various things happened, and I wrote My Song. The girl and I found a software that allowed teleportation. I was, after many attempts, able to attach that to myself in The World. That is what happened that night. I found peace, and it was awesome, but rather than leave I stayed to see what happened. I set the ball in notion hoping everyone could use it to help them go in some way. Thanks to you, it definetly did help most of them.'

"Huh?" Yuzuru asked "What did I do?"

"That speech you gave the SSS where you explainedwhat "happened" to me. So thank you for your help." she replied. Yuzuru rubbed his head and laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who started this. I'm glad to have helped everyone."

"I suppose." she replied.

"What about the shadows?" he asked

"A program I found and decided to use to helppush people to pass on, a way of scaring them and making them hink. you could say."

Yuzuru looked up at the fading sun. "So, was it hard seeing Yui take your spot?" Iwasawa looked up, then shook her head while smiling

"I felt kinda bad for the little one honestly. At first Hisako obviously hated the little girl's guts and they constantly butted heads. She perseviered though. She stayed strong and stood her ground. She said many times that she respected and admired me. To see such a person lead the band I helped create after I had to leave it, made me so very happy." Yuzuru nodded

"Hey, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry an-" The gun was pointed to his head again. Yuzuru sighed.

'We're going to pass on now" she declared.

"Why can't I stay and help others pass on? I don't have a proble-"

"Don't lie." Iwasawa said. "You know you don't want to stay here." Yuzuru ducked his head.

"Maybe not, but this world nee-"

"That isn't our fight. We aren't the only people who'll ever be smart enough to figure this world out. Kanade was here before any of us, and she was antagonized for having that extra information and authority. That's probably what will happen to you. The people who co here will hate you for trying to get them to pass on despite their unresolved feelings. Let them resolve things for themselves." yuzuru was speechless.

"I, I never thought of it that way . . ." he said.

"You made a promise to Hisako that you'd pass on , remember? I'm not gonna let her wish go unfufilled." Iwasawa whispered. "Look behind you Otonashi." Yuzuru obeyed, and felt like his heart was going to burst all of a sudden. "That is the girl who connvinced me to do all of this." Yuzuru felt his vision blur as tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't breathe anymore. He stuck his arms out.

"Ha- Hatsune" he croaked. Hatsune, who had streams of tears running down her face ran to Yuzuru's embrace as they both now cried openly. A couple of minutes passed before they loosened their bear hug.

"Yuzuru," Hatsune whispered "I missed you so much, I I regretted that I had to leave ou. That's why I eneded up here. I wanted to, to way for you before I passed on." Yuzuru's jaw dropped.

"So you, waited all of this time?" he asked, Hatsune nodded.

"I want us to pass on together." Yuzuru's eyes widened as tears kept pouring down, finally he nodded.

"OK, let's do it." he said as he grabbed his little sister's hand and stood up. Iwasawa did the same.

"Well then, I hope we meet again Iwasaa"Yuzuru stated the band leader nodded.

""Likewise." she smirked "Yo, Hatsune!" she offered her fist and Hatsune fist pounded it with her free hand.

"Ready?" Yuzuru asked Hatsune noddded."On the count of three then, one two . .."

They left the world.

Five seconds later, so did Iwasawa.

**Well there you have it, an alternate ending. hope you liked it. . I'm gonna take a break from my Fanfiction Chronicle story to make a multi chapter version of my first Angel Beats one shot I wrote last year. So, please look forward to that possibly later today! In the mean time, please comment,tell me what you think of this story!**

**Best wishes**

**The Bunnies and Penguin in your closet.**


End file.
